The present disclosure relates to a three-dimensional object division output apparatus that outputs an object having a tree structure by dividing the object into parts that do not exceed an output range of a three-dimensional object creation apparatus when the object is output to the three-dimensional object creation apparatus and its application.
Attempts were made in recent years to produce a three-dimensional model of blood vessels or an organ of a patient for assisting doctors or the like in diagnosis, consideration of a surgery method or the like. Such a three-dimensional model is produced based on tomograms of the patient obtained by a CT (Computed Tomography) apparatus, an MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) apparatus and the like.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-241647 (Patent Document 1) discloses a method in which data of a target region are extracted from tomographic data of a patient obtained by imaging the patient by a CT apparatus, an MRI apparatus or the like. Further, cross-sectional data for creating a model are generated from the extracted tomographic data, and a precision powder model is produced by depositing powder material by using the generated cross-sectional data. Further, blood vessels or an organ for each patient is produced with transparent or semi-transparent flexible polymer, such as silicon, by using the produced precision powder model, as a mold.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-222361 (Patent Document 2) discloses a method in which structures, such as a liver region, hepatic arteries and hepatic veins, are extracted from three-dimensional volume data, and surface data of these structures are generated. After three-dimensional model data are generated by combining the surface data of the structures, a three-dimensional model is produced by a three-dimensional printer by using slice data obtained by dividing the three-dimensional model at contour surfaces.